Fugitive Tommy
Fugitive Tommy is an episode of Rugrats from Season 5. Its sister episode is Visiting Aunt Miriam. It aired on August 19-22, 1998. Plot The "One-tooth baby", who has been victimizing other babies at the park is on the loose. When the blame seems to be falling into Tommy’s lap, can he prove his innocence? - Description from Klasky Csupo. Recap Timmy McNulty, the oldest McNulty boy, presents his youngest brother, Teddy with the McNulty family ball. Teddy accepts this, and then Timmy throws the ball, but it bounces on Teddy’s head, and then he chases the ball. When Teddy grabs the ball, he fights it over with Gabriel Lasky. Gabriel has the ball, but Teddy falls over on a tree branch and starts crying. The other boys saw that the ball was missing. Teddy told the whole story. Meanwhile, Grandpa Lasky and Grandpa McNulty are playing chess. Lou comes over to the two men with Tommy. Lasky said he got checkmate, and he also says he wins again. McNulty leaves the match and tells Lou to be careful because Lasky cheats. Lou told Lasky that he thought that he was going to bring his rugrat. Lasky did bring his rugrat, Gabriel. He was on the other side of the park with the other kids. Lou had to open Tommy’s milk bottle, but he struggles. Lou saw one of Lasky’s queens was wrinkled. It was wrinkled because of Lasky’s rugrat. But Gabriel was teething. Lasky and Lou started their game. Tommy opened his milk bottle, but the bottle flew on a closer side of Tommy. Tommy grabbed his bottle. He was about to open the second top of the bottle, when he meets Gabriel. Gabriel bit the McNulty ball. Tommy doesn’t know why. But then, Gabriel takes away Tommy’s bottle, opens the top, and drinks all of the milk. The he runs away. Tommy picks up the popped ball. But Teddy accuses Tommy of stealing the McNulty ball and breaking it. Todd and Ty, the McNulty twins, pick up Tommy. Tommy says to the McNulty boys that Gabriel was the one that did the ball popping, but Timmy doesn’t believe Tommy. The McNulty boys trap Tommy in a Chinese finger trap and Timmy wants Tommy to say sorry to the McNulty brothers that have been born and the ones that haven’t even been born yet. Tommy says that he didn’t pop the ball. But Timmy tells the boys to leave Tommy trapped so the McNulty brothers can play some games. Tommy struggles to get out of the trap. Lasky and Lou are still playing their game of chess. Todd and Teddy are playing patty-cake while Timmy and Terry are playing with marbles. Tommy is still struggling to get out of the finger trap. He shakes the wagon he is on and he rolls away. Ty sees this and calls his brothers to catch Tommy. The McNulty brothers chase him and runs into a nearby bush. Timmy says he lost Tommy. Tommy steps on one of Gabriel’s graham crackers and starts to follow the trail of crumbs, but first he needs his screwdriver to poke off the finger trap. Tommy looks in his diaper, but he couldn’t find his screwdriver. At the sandbox, Ty finds Tommy’s screwdriver on the sand. Timmy thinks Tommy used the screwdriver to pop the McNulty ball. Todd thinks that Tommy was the one that popped the ball. Tommy runs away but runs into a gate. Tommy finds another graham cracker and follows the trail. Timmy told his brothers some ways to get out of the park, but Ty needs to use the bathroom. Timmy tells Ty to check for Tommy in the bathroom. Tommy finds a dog. It was the McNulty’s dog, Scrappy. Scrappy bites on the finger trap to free Tommy. Ty finds Scrappy, but discovers that Scrappy took off Tommy’s finger trap. Timmy finds Tommy and the brothers chase Tommy. Lasky and Lou are still playing chess, but Lou sees Tommy running away from the McNulty boys. Lou thinks Tommy and the McNulty boys are playing "Follow the Leader." Tommy climbs a ladder into a red tube, then slides back down on a slide. Then Tommy finds Gabriel. Gabriel says that his one tooth is in pain. The McNulty boys then find Tommy, but Gabriel says that he wanted the McNulty ball because of his hurting tooth. But the McNulty boys now want to punish Gabriel, who was the one that popped the ball. Teddy says that his brothers can’t punish Gabriel because Teddy also has a tooth that is in pain. So Gabriel and Teddy play with a toy banana while Tommy, Timmy, Todd, Ty, and Terry are building a fort. In the game of chess, Lasky says he get check and mate and that he wins again. But Lou says that Lasky won the award of "Cheater of the Century" because 3 of Lasky’s pawns were checkers. Mr. McNulty was telling the truth: Lasky does cheat. Trivia *This is the first time Joe Alaskey voices Lou Pickles after David Doyle's death of a heart attack on February 26, 1997. *Tommy is the only original Rugrat to appear in this episode. *Lots of scenes in this episode are a reference to the Harrison Ford movie "The Fugitive." Category:Episodes Category:Rugrats Episodes Category:Season 5